


Check Your Privilege Scum hole

by xCARPx



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Crack Fic, Gay Spaghetti Chef x Khonjin, Hand Jobs, Nibbling, Please Don't Take This Seriously, passionate kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCARPx/pseuds/xCARPx
Summary: Khonjin and Gay Spaghetti Chef have a date that turns out to get z e s t y.





	Check Your Privilege Scum hole

**Author's Note:**

> Ethan and Marisa wrote this because they were really really bored. Ethan introduced Marisa to Khonjin. Marisa will probably never regain a normal lifestyle ever again.
> 
> This was a collaborative work between me and Ethan. You can find him here:  
> Amino: http://aminoapps.com/p/90xarz  
> Instagram: @angel_draws_shit_
> 
> Disclaimer: This is, again, a crack fic-

It was a late Saturday evening, Khonjin rested impatiently on the couch, waiting EAGERYLY for Gay Spaghetti Chef. The clock was about to strike midnight, and that’s when he arrives. The sweet tone of the doorbell resonated throughout the house. Spring in his step, Khonjin leapt from the couch to answer the door. He opened the door and there he saw it, pure beauty.

Gay Spaghetti Chef was the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. They have been together in secret for like, for seven thousand years. It was a miracle they could keep such in secret for so long. Gay Spaghetti Chef leans against the doorway and seductively ask in that all so familiar Itallian accent, “Can I come in?~”

Khojin makes the way for Gay Spaghetti Chef and replies, “Sure why not,” casually, but secretly inside, he a deep desire for the other man. Gay Spaghetti Chef makes his way in and take a seat at the dinner table.

“Thanks a lot asshole I was sitting there,” Khonjin interjects, catching up. Gay Spaghetti Chef get a sad demeanor about himself. Seeing the sadness, Khonjin pulls him into a loving hug, “Come on man, I’m just joking.” He then sits in an empty seat. They proceed to have a wonderful meal and conversation.

After dinner, the couple head to Khonjin’s bedroom to watch some TV ;^) They laid down to watch Khonjin’s favorite show, Gordon Ramsey. The two snuggled close in the comfy bed. Khojin enjoyed the time he spent with Gay Spaghetti Chef because Gino and his Father were really homophobic, so he couldn’t spend a lot of time with his wonderful boyfriend. 

We got too lazy to write this part, but y’all know where this is going ;;;;^) All I wanted to do was make my goddamn hat.

Gay Spaghetti Chef and Khonjin start passionately kissing each other. After being away for so long, the passion in both their hearts exploded. The audience goes “aaawww.”

Khonjin sneaks his hand to Gay Spaghetti Chef’s pants, undoing the button and zipper. He then pulls his cock free, rubbing it gently. Gay Spaghetti Chef gasps softly at the sensation.

“Mama mia, K-Khonjin~” Gay Spaghetti Chef mewls out, snuggling close to Khonjin. Khonjin leans his head close to Gay Spaghetti Chef’s, playfully nibbling on his earlobe. Khonjin plants small kisses down the other’s neck to his collar bone. Gay Spaghetti Chef is left a whimpering mess. Just as Khonjin slips Gay Spaghetti Chef’s pants down further, Khonjin’s father suddenly bursts in the room.

“CHECK YOUR PRIVELAGES SCUM HOLE!” the father hollers. Everyone dies.

THE END.


End file.
